Perfect Two
by Heichou's Pet
Summary: You're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I want to marry. Collection of Rivetra drabbles. Rating is subject to change.
1. 311- Good Morning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello all! Much like my 'With Friends Like These' story, this one will be a collection of one-shots and drabbles, starring Levi and Petra! They're the only hetero couple I ship, and one of my big Attack on Titan OTP's, so why not, right? I loves them~

The title of this collection and the summary are a song by Auburn. It's a cutesy love song, and I suggest you give it a listen if you're in to that kind of thing.

I also do not own Attack on Titan, though I wish I did...

* * *

#311- Good Morning

Sun streamed through the windows, assaulting the eyes of the sleeping form in the bed. From downstairs, the clamorous sounds of the ingrates that made up his special ops squad could be heard in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast. His skin clung to the sheets with a disgusting sheen of sweat that had broken out across his body from the heat overnight. He itched for a shower. He yearned for a steaming mug of pitch black coffee. He anticipated the day to be over already, before it even started.

'_I fucking hate mornings….'_

The petite body next to him rolled over, her plush breasts pressing against his own well-toned and muscled chest as she gave a sleepy sigh and wrapped her arms around him. Her amber-colored eyes flitted open and peeked up at him through a frame of strawberry blonde hair. Her pale pink lips spread in a loving smile as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Good morning, captain Levi."

Well…. Maybe mornings weren't that awful after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just a short one to start the series off, but don't worry. More will come. Leave me some suggestions of prompts, if you'd like. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. 112- Candy Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Obviously, it's nowhere near Valentine's Day, but meh. I wrote a Father's day one shot when it was nowhere near Father's day. I'm just a rebel like that. XD

This is a Modern-Day AU. I don't do modern-day AU's often, but it fit this prompt better.

Anyways, hope you enjoy! This story is loosely inspired by that one episode of Futurama that I haven't seen in years... .

* * *

#112- Candy Heart

Ah, February 14th. Valentine's day. A day of love. The day where couples dedicated all 24 hours to each other. They got dressed up fancy, went out to nice restaurants, and maybe even bought each other gifts.

But Petra Marie Ral, senior at Trost High, knew better than to expect any of that from her boyfriend. She and Levi had been dating for almost a year now, and it had given her plenty of time to figure out all of his little quirks.

First, he didn't do dates. He'd never been much of a fan of humans, and so he avoided going out and being around them as much as possible. He'd even told her straight out of the gate when they'd first started dating that he wouldn't be taking her to prom. Which, she was okay with. She'd gone to junior prom with her friends last year and had discovered it was exactly what Levi had said: A colossal waste of time and money.

Second, Levi was obsessed with cleanliness, which tied in to why he didn't like other people. Because other people were dirty in his eyes. Heck, she was probably filthy to him. She showered in the morning before going to classes and by the time she got to his apartment after school, she'd probably sweat a bit and had a little BO. But he never said anything about it, which she found all too sweet.

Third, Levi was a workaholic. He worked part time while he went to college, and so he was always busy. He'd worked so hard on his school work that he was almost an entire year ahead of everyone else, being only in his third year and only having twelve more credits to go until he got his Bachelor's Degree. Even now, while she lay on his bed, flipping through a magazine and munching on some of those disgusting Valentine's candy hearts, he was sitting at his computer desk, fingers tapping away at the keyboard as he wrote page nine of a twelve-page essay that wasn't even due for three more weeks.

But all of these traits were just part of what made up the man she adored. Levi was also very generous, always paying the full check on the rare occasion when they went out to eat, creating gourmet dinners for her at his place when they didn't, indulging her in hot soup and making sure she relaxed whenever she had a cold (Though he always kept his distance to avoid getting sick himself. If he had to come within twenty feet of her, he had a cloth or scarf covering his nose and mouth to avoid breathing in her sickness), and making sure she had ample amount of blanket whenever she spent the night. He was kind-hearted, despite his cold exterior. He also had a soft spot for animals, particularly cats. One of their first dates had been a trip to the local animal shelter. Plus, unlike most other guys, Levi actually made an effort to call and text his girlfriend as much as he could, even with his hectic schedule.

And the fact that he was a great kisser and amazing in bed was a plus, too.

"Sooo… Levi." She looked up from the article about Kim Kardashian she'd been too uninterested in to read to stare at the back of a head of black hair. "I get that we're not celebrating Valentine's by going out to eat or anything, but are we gonna do _something_ tonight? You've been working on that essay for almost two hours."

The man sighed, sitting back in his chair and stretching his hands over his head, his shoulders popping lightly before he shook them out. He didn't turn to face her. "Well… you haven't complained up 'till now. Finally get sick of that piece of garbage you're reading?"

She didn't argue his insult. Even she didn't know why she always read gossip magazines. She told herself it was just for the 'fashion trend of the week' they always had on the very last pages (Which usually included some really cute shoes or a nice jacket, along with what website it could be bought from), but she still found herself dishing out a few dollars every week when she spotted the mag on the shelf at the gas station she passed by on her way to school every day. And she then found herself reading the thing cover to cover during her free hour, or later on at Levi's apartment while she waited for the man to finish his own homework before he started to help her with hers.

"I'm always sick of these things, but that's not the point. I'm starting to feel like you're ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you, Petra, I just have to get this damn thing done."

"It's not due for a long time, Levi! Come on… Let's do something fun."

"Like what?" He drawled, relaxing back in the chair with his hands behind his head. Petra felt the urge to get up and yank a handful of the ebony strands peeking between his pale fingers. He was frustrating sometimes.

"I don't know... let's watch a crappy romance movie or something. I know you don't like romance movies, but... if you get off the computer, maybe we can watch one of your horror movies after?"

She hated horror movies, but knew Levi loved them. It was almost all he ever watched when it came to movies and had an extensive collection of them sitting in the racks surrounding his TV in the living room. He'd somehow coerced her into watching a few of them, and she had to sleep with the lights on for the next three nights. Well, if they did end up watching a scary movie, at least they'd be cuddling on the couch and she could hide her face in his chest during the bad parts, right?

She put on her best puppy-dog eyes and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaasssseeeeeee?"

There was a moment of silence before he finally looked over his shoulder at her. She shivered as slate-gray eyes bore into her own copper ones. "You're going to have to try harder to convince me."

And with that, he'd turned back to the computer screen and the keyboard tapping resumed. Petra grumbled lightly and rolled over onto her back. With the new shift in weight on the mattress, the bag of candy hearts she'd been eating slid down the dip and came to a rest next to her head. It was then she got an idea.

Levi wanted her to convince him? Fine, she'd convince him. When she played cute, he had a hard time resisting her.

Even though he just had with her plead.

Smiling evilly to herself, she sat up and dug through the bag of candies. The only redeeming quality about candy hearts, since they tasted like chalk, was the little phrases and words printed onto each one. She'd find the perfect one to convince Levi to get away from his computer for a while and spend time with her!

She pulls one out, inspects it, and holds it out for her boyfriend to see. He turns around to face her when he sees erratic movements out of the corner of his eye (She tended to spaz out when she wanted to grab his attention). "Levi, look! It says 'B Mine'."

"'Tch. I'm already yours, stupid… Nice try." He turned back around and resumed writing.

Deflated, but not defeated, Petra angrily eats the heart and goes digging for another one.

"How about this, Levi? It says 'Hug Me'."

He didn't even turn around, and sounded quite bored when he responded. "Maybe later… I'm busy right now."

Getting a little irked now, Petra tossed that one in her mouth as well and went on a search for the perfect candy heart. One that would definitely make Levi spend some time with her. Something so ridiculously cute that he wouldn't be able to resist. She pulled out a pink one. It had 'QT Pie' printed on it in darker pink wording. Perfect. She threw it at Levi.

It bounced off the back of his head and landed gracefully in the hood of the sweatshirt he was wearing.

"You better get that the fuck out of my hood in the next three seconds, Petra. One… Two…"

She scrambled off the bed and dug it out of his hood before he could even think the word 'three'. Breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned over, holding the candy heart in front of the Raven-haired man's vision so he could see it.

"How about this, Levi? 'QT Pie'. Get it? Cutie pie. That's you! Heheh… heh."

He didn't seem amused.

"That's the stupidest thing I think I've ever seen, Petra."

Getting extremely frustrated now, Petra stomps to the kitchen to get a plate. She returned to the bedroom with it and dumped all the candy hearts out onto it (She knew Levi would throw a fit if she dumped the candy onto his bed or desk). She began to sift through them, looking for one that would be better than anything else Levi had ever seen or heard. Something absolutely perfect. Something he'd never be able to resist in a million years.

What were his weaknesses… He didn't have many. Dirt was the main one she could think of, but she couldn't think of anything cute that had to do with cleaning. Even if she could, there wouldn't be anything like that in a bag of candy hearts. She figured maybe he'd get off the computer if she got dressed up in a French Maid outfit and started seductively dusting the furniture. Men fell for that, right? They always did in the movies, at least...

"Hmm..." Petra frowned, absent-mindedly eating a few of the candies as she looked and thought. And then it hit her.

An idea sparked on Petra's brain, and she smirked to herself as she calmly poured the candy back into the bag it had originated from. She had the perfect idea. Something she knew for sure, 100%, that Levi wouldn't be able to resist, because he had told her so himself that he couldn't resist it. She picked out a candy heart where the words were practically worn off and grabbed a Sharpie marker out of the drawer next to the bed. Pulling the cap off with her teeth, she carefully printed the three letter word onto the candy. She then grabbed a piece of tape from the handy dispenser on top of the bedside table, taped the candy to another item she pulled out of the drawer, and threw it at Levi. This time, making sure it landed on the keyboard in front of him and not in the hood of his sweatshirt.

Levi started a bit as something smacked into his computer screen unexpectedly and flopped onto the keyboard. The familiar square foil package he recognized as a condom stolen from the box in his bedside drawer. Picking it up, he noticed it was a bit heavier than was usual, and flipping it over he saw that there was something taped to the back side of it. One of Petra's candy hearts, to be exact. Written on the small pink candy with what looked like a black ultra-fine-point sharpie, were three little letters, followed by a question mark.

'S-E-X-?'

A small smile graced his lips. "Well… How can I say no to that?"

Petra perked up at the sound of a laptop being closed and a weight being lifted from a computer seat. Next thing she knew she was tackled and being pinned to the bed, her face and neck being assaulted with kisses.

Well, her plan worked in the end. She and Levi got to do couple-y things that Valentine's day after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yaaay! Sex! I don't think any man can resist it when offered so blatantly to them, can they? XD

Let me know what you think with a review! Also, you can support me by giving my Facebook Page (It's called 'Heichou's Pet'... obviously) a 'like'. The more reviews and likes I get, the more I'm motivated to write!

And, as always, thank you so much for reading! ^_^


	3. 991- You Were Right

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello all... I'm alive, believe it or not. Just busy as all hell with school (college freshman) and work (recently got promoted). But, I still don't want to completely disappear from this sight. I wrote this little thing back in September. Enjoy?

**THE-HORIZONTAL-LINE-THINGY-DOESN'T-LIKE-TO-WORK-ANYMORE-SO-THIS-IS-MY-PAGE-BREAK-LOL**

You said that you had a bad feeling about this… that something would happen during this expedition outside the walls. Something that would shake up our lives forever. You said that you knew something would go wrong, but you couldn't really tell me what it was… Did you even know yourself?

You said that you felt as if we'd lose our friends today… Gunther… Eld… Auruo… You confided in me just an hour before we left the walls that you were scared, and you had a sinking feeling that those three wouldn't make it back… I held you close, ran my fingers through your hair and tried to qualm your fears.

You said long ago that you had a feeling you wouldn't live long… I brushed it off at that time, telling you that it was a stupid thought. Besides, as long as you stayed by my side, I'd do everything in my power to prevent any harm befalling you.

It wouldn't happen… I wouldn't let it. You'd be fine. They'd be fine. We would all return safely after the mission was completed…

But I was wrong…

I should never have left you five alone. It was just like that time six years ago… I should never have left Isabel and Farlan… if I hadn't, they'd still be alive… If I hadn't left you guys behind… maybe you'd still be alive as well.

The female Titan… that damned bitch. I'll make sure she suffers a fate worse than death if she ever emerges from that fucking crystal cocoon… She stole you away from me. She ripped away the one part of my life that had been stable for the longest time. The one thing in this hellhole we humans call our world that I believed in.

You'd said you felt as if we'd lose our friends…

You'd said you had a feeling you would die young…

Petra, my dearest…

You were right.


	4. 739- Sick in Bed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Two updates in one week? *GASP*

Well, that's because both of these were pre-written and kept in my reserves on my flash drive. Oops.

But anyways, I hope you enjoy. This one's more cutesy than the last.

* * *

Though he may have been 'Humanity's Strongest' soldier, Lance-Corporal Levi was still human himself. And, like all humans, he was susceptible to illness. Even the impeccable cleanliness he kept around himself at all times wasn't enough to shield him from the germs that struck him down with a headache, severe sore throat and high fever.

"The doctors say it's Mono." Petra stated casually as she stepped into the man's room, disgruntled to find him out of bed yet again. Instead of where he should be resting, she found him at his desk, huddled over some paperwork. "Captain, You should be lying down! I just came to inform you that Commander Erwin gave you three weeks off to recover!"

"Tell Erwin to go fuck himself." Levi grumbled, his voice horse and raspy as he ruffled through the papers on his desk. "Besides… if I'm not doing anything, nothing around here will get done… I can only imagine the pigsty this place would be if I were stuck in bed for three weeks."

Petra sighed, having expected this from the moment they'd discovered Levi was sick. The man didn't know what the word 'relax' meant. "Captain, please… the doctors said the key to getting better is to take care of yourself. That means you rest, get lots of sleep and drink plenty of water."

There was no response except for the shuffling of more paper being moved from one pile to the next.

'_I guess I'll have to resort to drastic measures, then…' _The soldier thought to herself as she removed her boots and jacket. It was a non-training day, so she hadn't even bothered with her 3Dgear harness this morning. Once she was down to just her pants and the tank top she wore underneath her uniform shirt, she crawled into bed and cleared her throat to get her captain's attention.

When he finally looked over his shoulder at her, she gave the sweetest smile she could muster. "I'll cuddle with youu~"

"And get sick yourself… real smart." He gave a small cough, wincing lightly as the action further abused his already raw throat, and turned back to his work.

Petra sighed, sitting up and crawling over the bed until she could reach out and poke him in the back of the head. "According to what I heard, it's not contagious except through kissing. So, as long as you can resist kissing me, I should be fine."

"Who says I can do that?"

A small blush heated the woman's face and she retracted her hand, rubbing at her arm nervously. "W-well… if you care about me enough to not want me to get sick, I guess…"

There was a shuffling, although it was a different kind of shuffling from before, and eventually the scrapping of the chair against the floor as Levi pushed himself away from the desk. "Go back to your room, Petra… if you do, I'll lay down and try to get some rest."

"Promise?"

A sly smile spread across his lips. "Promise."

Momentarily forgetting that they sealed all of their promises with a kiss, Petra scrambled up from the bed and leaned over his chair to plant their lips together. She couldn't help it. It was just instinct now for every time they made a promise to each other. She didn't even realize her mistake until she'd gathered her clothing, left Levi's room, and was halfway to her own bedroom. She dropped the bundle of her boots and jacket when realization struck her.

"Oh… crap…"

**~One Week Later~**

"You jerk…. You did this on purpose…"

Petra was miserable. For several days now, she'd had a slight fever and the worst sore throat of her life. Well, the doctors were right. The virus was spread through kissing.

"Shut up…" Levi grumbled, crawling into bed with her and pulling her close. "Look at it this way. Since we're both sick now, we can kiss all we want."

And after he'd said it, he demonstrated it, giving her a few pecks on the lips, cheeks, chin and neck. She giggled, but groaned afterward because she just didn't feel well enough to put up with such a light-hearted sound, even if it came out of herself.

She'd been given three weeks off to recover, and Levi had two more weeks off for the same reason. He had no doubts that she'd attempt to get him to spend the whole next two weeks in her bed with her. And she had no doubts that he wouldn't object.


End file.
